Petir Pertama
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Petir dan Badai, Lampin. /Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai saudara, tapi karena kau adalah perempuan. I-pin/ One-Shot.


**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Main Casts: TYL Lambo, TYL I-pin.**

 **Length: One-Shot.**

 **Ranting: PG-15.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. Ide cerita baru milik saya.**

* * *

Dia selalu seenaknya sendiri, egois, tidak bisa dikendalikan, dan cengeng. Tapi dia akan maju kedepan jika sudah menyangkut teman-teman dan keluarganya. Dia seperti petir pertama yang turun ke muka bumi. Memberi peringatan kepada siapapun yang berani mengganggu mereka yang dia sayangi. Petir yang senantiasa melindungi mereka tanpa harus dipanggil.

Dia adalah perempuan dengan kening lebar, selalu bersikap tenang dan sopan. Dia selalu bersamanya sejak kecil dan bersikap seperti seorang kakak. Dia pemberani, dia kuat, dia seperti badai yang datang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa kamu ketahui. Dia juga seperti angin yang selalu mengejar sang awan, membiarkan petir sendirian menatap punggung kecilnya.

* * *

"Lambo kau baik-baik saja?" manik hijau itu melirik sekilas pada sosok gadis manis dengan kedua rambut hitamnya yang ia kepang. Lambo, remaja laki-laki dengan surai hitam berantakan itu mendengus pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," I-pin mengernyit melihat sikap acuh Lambo. Jelas sekali di matanya, teman masa kecil yang sudah tumbuh bersama dengannya layaknya saudara itu penuh luka gores dan lembam.

I-pin menghampiri Lambo yang duduk di pinggir ranjang ruang kesehatan di sekolah mereka. Saat dia mendengar Lambo berkelahi dan berada di ruang kesehatan, I-pin segera berlari kemari. Gadis berperawakan kurus dengan seragam Namimori High School itu mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Lambo yang masih setia menatap sepatunya.

I-pin memandangi sahabatnya itu, menelurusi setiap luka yang ada di badan temannya. Tangannya terangkat dan hendak menyibak poni Lambo yang menutupi luka gores di atas pelipisnya sebelum tangan besar menggenggamnya. Manik hijau yang semula menatap sepatu pemiliknya kini beralih dan beradu pandang dengan mutiara hitam malam.

Cukup lama mereka saling beradu pandang sampai I-pin memecah kesunyian. "Lukamu harus dibersihkan."

"kau tidak bertanya alasanku?"

I-pin tidak menjawab membuat Lambo kembali bersuara, "Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku berkelahi?"

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Lambo." I-pin berujar pelan. "Dan aku tahu kamu tidak akan berkelahi kecuali masalah itu sudah melewati batas kesabaranmu."

Lambo terdiam, genggamannya pada I-pin mengendur membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu justru menggenggamnya erat, seakan tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Lambo menatap tangannya yang digenggam I-pin sebelum menatap I-pin dalam.

"Mereka menghina Tsuna-nii," Lambo berujar pelan. "Mereka mengatakan Tsuna-nii laki-laki payah yang tidak akan sanggup menjalani hidupnya. Dan menjadi pengemis untuk mendapatkan uang."

I-pin mengeratkan genggamannya tanpa ia sadari, dan Lambo dapat merasakannya. Gadis di depannya juga tidak terima sama sepertinya.

"Semula aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka, sampai kata-kata itu keluar. Aku menghajar mereka sampai babak belur dan mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit." Jelas Lambo dan kembali menatap lantai.

Dia sadar betul dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Jika kabar ini sampai terdengar oleh Tsuna yang berada di Italia. Lambo tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa tatapan yang akan Tsuna berikan padanya. Kecewa? Amarah? Emosi apapun selain senyum hangat Tsuna bukanlah kesukaan Lambo.

I-pin menghela napas sebelum tersenyum lembut, dibelainya surai hitam Lambo yang berantakan. Jemarinya yang lentik mencoba merapikan kembali tataan rambut Lambo yang bisa dibilang percuma.

"Kau tahu bagaimana Tsuna-nii, dia mungkin akan tertawa dan mengatakan betapa dia merasa lega karena kamu tidak terluka." Lambo membenarkan dalam hatinya apa yang dikatakan I-pin. "Setelahnya dia akan menegurmu dengan sikapnya yang melebihi maman."

Lambo bergidik ngeri tatkala dia mengingat Tsuna memarahinya karena bersikap keras kepala dan hampir membuatnya terluka parah. Tsuna yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan dibanding Reborn, semua penjaga dan bahkan Reborn sendiri ikut segera menghilang jika Tsuna sudah seperti itu.

I-pin yang menyadari perubahan raut Lambo terkekeh pelan, tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah Lambo bayangkan. Suara tawa kecil I-pin membuat Lambo kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Dipandanginya I-pin yang tengah tertawa, entah sejak kapan Lambo menyukai tawa I-pin. Perlahan senyum kecil hadir di wajah tampan Lambo dan penjaga petir itu kini ikut tertawa.

"Tapi tetap saja, jangan lagi kamu berkelahi!" I-pin menyentil kening Lambo kuat-kuat, membuat tawanya berubah menjadi ringisan.

"Sakit I-pin!" rengekan khas Lambo kini hadir, bibirnya ia majukan membuat I-pin tertawa geli.

"Jangan membuat Nana-san khawatir karena melihatmu pulang dengan penuh luka." Ucap I-pin sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri laci untuk mencari kotak obat.

Lambo masih setia dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu, "Aku tahu dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"kau harus!" I-pin kembali duduk dan membuka kotak obat, dia mengambil kapas yang sudah ia basahi terlebih dahulu dengan air bersih dan mengusapkannya pelan-pelan pada luka gores di pelipis Lambo.

Penjaga petir itu meringis pelan saat rasa perih menyerangnya, "Pelan-pelan I-pin!" sungut Lambo membuat I-pin berdecak pelan.

"Kau ini apa? Bocah?" Cibir I-pin dan kini dia mengoleskan kapas baru yang sudah ia olesi dengan alkohol. Lambo spontan menjerit kesakitan saat lukanya bersentuhan dengan kapas.

"Ah sudah hentikan, sakit I-pin!" Lambo memberontak dan mencoba menjauhkan tangan I-pin yang berusaha membersihkan lukanya.

"Diamlah, aku kesulitan membersihkannya jika kau tidak diam." Lambo masih berusaha menahan tangan I-pin dan memberontak tak suka.

"Hentikan aku tidak mau!"

"Lambo diamlah!"

"Aku tidak mau jidat lebar!"

 _Ctak!_

" **Aku bilang diam**." Dengan gesit, I-pin menyambar satu lengan Lambo dan menguncinya lalu membuat Lambo terhimpit antara ranjang dan tumpuan badan I-pin. Membuat remaja laki-laki itu menjerit kesakitan. " **Kau mendengar dengan jelas kata-kataku?** " I-pin berujar dengan nada berbahaya yang hanya ia keluarkan saat dalam misi berbahaya.

Lambo mulai menangis ala komikal dan tertunduk lesu, "Iya..."

Mendengar jawaban Lambo membuat I-pin tersenyum lalu melepaskan cekalannya. Lambo mengusap lengannya yang terasa mati rasa sebelum mendelik sebal.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau tanganku ini sangat dibutuhkan untuk menerima kue-kue dari para gadis?"

I-pin mendengus kesal begitu mendengarnya lalu mulai memukul kepala Lambo pelan namun bertubi-tubi membuat Lambo kesal.

"Hentikan I-pin kenapa kau memukulku terus?!" sentak Lambo dan mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan I-pin.

"Karena kau itu bodoh." Tukasnya datar, "Apa isi di kepalamu hanyalah kue, kue, kue, bermain, dan bermain?"

Lambo memberengut begitu mendengarnya, dia memang selalu bermain dan juga suka makanan manis. Bukankah I-pin tahu akan hal itu karena mereka berdua tumbuh bersama. Lambo mengetuk kening lebar I-pin membuat gadis keturunan China itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Apa?" cetus I-pin dengan alis berkerut bingung.

Lambo masih setia mengetuk kening I-pin sebelum cengiran lebar hadir di wajahnya membuat I-pin membeku sesaat.

"Kau memang yang paling tahu tentangku I-pin."

I-pin terdiam, ada sebuah desiran aneh di dalam dadanya. Desiran itu disusul dengan dentuman kecil yang membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Perasaan yang rasanya pernah I-pin kenal, namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Lambo masih setia dengan cengiran lebarnya sampai bola mata hijau jernihnya membulat saat dia melihat jam di dinding. "Kita harus segera pulang sebelum Oni-nii menemukan kita!" seru Lambo panik.

I-pin yang baru tersadar akibat kepanikan Lambo segera merapikan kotak obat. Kedua remaja itu dengan terburu-buru keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Hibari Kyouya, meski disibukan dengan misi dan pekerjaannya di Italia. Dia selalu mengawasi Namimori dan terkadang terbang ke Namimori tanpa memberitahu anak buahnya maupun teman-temannya yang berada di Italia.

Tsuna yang sudah pernah mencoba memberitahu Hibari untuk memberitahukan kabarnya sebelum pergi sudah menyerah dan membiarkan sang awan berbuat sesukanya. Pagi ini, untung saja Lambo sempat mendapat kabar, kalau salah satu laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak paling menyeramkan itu tengah terbang menuju Jepang. Setidaknya dia dapat menjaga sikap agar tidak membuat Oni-nii (sebutan Lambo untuk Hibari) tidak menggigitnya sampai mati ataupun menambah jam latihannya karena membuat kesalahan ataupun melanggar aturan yang dia sediripun tak tahu.

Lambo mulai berlari namun tangan mungil I-pin menahannya membuat lambo mengernyit bingung. "Berlari di koridor itu melanggar aturan." Ujar I-pin dengan tatapan polosnya.

Lambo menggeram gemas dengan kepolosan dan sikap patuh I-pin. "Selama tidak ketahuan tidak masalah."

"Tapi tetap saja tidak baik melanggar aturan Hibari-san." I-pin masih keras kepala dan mencoba mensejajarkan langkah Lambo yang lebar-lebar.

Lambo membuka kedua telapak tangannya dengan gemas dan segera menarik tangan I-pin. Bermaksud untuk mengajak I-pin berlari, namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka berdua terdengar.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua?"

Lambo dan I-pin spontan berhenti, dari raut wajah Lambo tersirat jelas kepanikan. Sementara I-pin segera menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum mendapati sosok yang ia kenal betul.

"Hibari-san!"

I-pin melepaskan genggaman tangan Lambo dan berlari menghampiri Hibari. Lambo terdiam dan mematung di tempatnya. Tidak ada lagi raut kepanikan di wajahnya, kini yang tertinggal adalah raut wajah terkejut, kecewa, sebelum berubah dingin tanpa emosi.

"Hibari-san apa kamu baru saja datang?" I-pin bertanya dengan nada ceria. Sudah lama dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu dari kakak-kakaknya.

Meski Hibari adalah yang paling sering pulang ke Jepang, kepadatan jadwal kerja membuat I-pin sulit untuk sekedar melihatnya. Hibari menoleh menatap gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Hibari mengusap pelan puncak kepala I-pin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan I-pin.

"Aku baru sampai siang tadi," Lalu Hibari mengalihkan tatapannya dari I-pin ke Lambo yang masih memunggunginya. "Kenapa kalian berdua belum pulang?"

I-pin maupun Lambo tidak menjawab, gadis yang merupakan murid dari Fon sang mantan arcobaleno itu menatap sahabatnya yang terdiam. Hibari yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban mengernyit sebelum memanggil Lambo.

"Sapi kecil, kemari." titah Hibari penuh penekanan.

Lambo meringis pelan sebelum berbalik dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada langkah kakinya. Saat dia sampai di depan Hibari dan I-pin, Lambo dengan takut-takut menatap Hibari dan perlahan cengiran lebar hadir di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Oni-nii."

Sudut pelipisnya terasa berkedut, Hibari tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu si sapi kecil. Sorot mata dan senyum canggung itu tidak biasanya hadir jika dia tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda, dan Hibari tidak suka jika dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang mereka yang berada dalam lingkarannya.

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang?" tanya Hibari sembari memicingkan matanya, menatap keduanya.

I-pin menunduk malu, sementara Lambo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. keduanya diam sampai Lambo bersuara, "Kami terlambat pulang karena I-pin membantuku membersihkan luka." Jawab Lambo jujur.

Hibari meneliti Lambo dan benar, ada beberapa bekas luka dan memar. Hibari mendengus pelan sebelum mengetuk kepala Lambo pelan, "Apa latihanmu perlu aku tambahkan?"

Lambo membulatkan kedua matanya, wajahnya kini pucat pasi. Latihan bersama Hibari hampir sama dengan latihan neraka yang Reborn berikan.

"Oni-nii pasti bercanda?!" seru Lambo membuat Hibari menjitak kepalanya.

"Berisik." Hibari menengur dengan nada dingin.

Lambo mengusap puncak kepala yang terasa membenjol akibat pukulan Hibari. I-pin terkekeh pelan melihat mereka berdua sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hibari.

"Hibari-san apa kau akan lama di Jepang? Maukah Hibari-san melakukan latihan dengan I-pin?"

Lambo melirik pada gadis manis bersurai hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Meminta Hibari sebagai lawan tandingnya? Lambo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

"Hn."

I-pin tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar jawaban Hibari. Setelahnya Hibari menyuruh keduanya untuk pulang sementara dia melanjutkan berkeliling sekolah yang sudah ia tinggali beberapa bulan terakhir. Selama perjalanan pulang, I-pin tak hentinya bersenandung sementara Lambo menatap punggungnya dalam diam.

* * *

Bola mata hijau itu sibuk memperhatikan gerak gerik dua orang di depannya. Hibari dan I-pin tengah melakukan latihan tanding dan sejak tadi Hibari selalu berhasil memblok serangan yang I-pin luncurkan. Lambo sama sekali tidak terkejut, karena bagaimanapun kemampuan I-pin dan Hibari masih terbilang jauh.

Setelah melakukan latihan yang berlangsung hampir tiga jam, akhirnya keduanya berhenti. I-pin memberi hormat kepada Hibari sebelum berjalan menghampiri Lambo. Hibari mengalihkan tatapannya pada Lambo sebelum berujar, "30 menit dari sekarang, giliranmu sapi kecil."

"Aku mengerti, oni-nii." Sahut Lambo lantang dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hibari mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Lambo dan I-pin yang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Sekarang ini mereka tengah berada di bukit belakang kota Namimori. Bukit yang masih jarang dipijak penduduk kota. Tempat yang bagus untuk mereka melakukan latihan.

Lambo melemparkan handuk dingin ke arah I-pin yang diterima dengan mudah oleh gadis muda itu. I-pin mengopres wajahnya dengan handuk dingin sehingga membuatnya merasa lebih segar. Pemilik surai hitam panjang itu menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Lambo sementara remaja sapi itu mengambil botol minum dan menyerahkannya pada I-pin.

"Terimakasih, Lambo."

Lambo tersenyum tipis lalu menatap langit yang perlahan mulai berganti senja. I-pin yang puas menegak minumannya ikut memandangi langit dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang Tsuna-nii dan yang lainnya lakukan ya?" gumam I-pin yang masih bisa didengar Lambo.

Remaja bermutiara hijau itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin saat ini Tsuna-nii sedang bertempur melawan gunungan _paperwork_."

I-pin terkikik geli mendengarnya, "Dan mungkin saat ini Tsuna-nii sedang mencoba kabur dari Hayato-nii."

"Atau mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran antara kepala rumput dan si kepala gurita." I-pin memukul lengan Lambo membuat penjaga petir itu meringis pelan.

"Jangan tidak sopan seperti itu," tegur I-pin.

"Iya iya..." Lambo mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali menatap langit. Keduanya dibalut keheningan yang terasa nyaman dan damai.

"Aku kangen dengan mereka semua." Ujar lambo memecahkan keheningan. "Aku merindukan keramaian saat kita masih berkumpul," lanjutnya lagi.

I-pin menatap wajah sahabatnya, bohong jika dia tidak setuju dengan perkataan Lambo. Karena bagaimanapun dia juga merasa kesepian seperti Lambo.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita libur musim panas dan Tsuna-nii sudah menyiapkan pesawat untuk kita." I-pin menepuk pundak Lambo kuat-kuat, bermaksud membuat Lambo kembali bersemangat.

Lambo meringis pelan dengan tenaga I-pin dan membalasnya dengan mengacak-acak surai hitam I-pin. Gadis asia itu memekik tak suka dan mencoba menjauhkan tangan Lambo. Bukannya menjauh Lambo semakin kegirangan, dia tertawa dan dengan gemas mengacak surai hitam itu. Lambo dengan sengaja mencoba melepaskan ikat rambut di kedua kepangan I-pin.

"Lambo hentikan!" seru I-pin berusaha menjauhkan tangan Lambo.

"Aku ingin melihat rambutmu digerai I-pin!" Lambo berujar dan dalam sekali hentakan kedua kepangan I-pin terlepas dan surai hitam itu sukses tergerai sempurna.

Degh...

Degh...

Senyuman lebar itu tertahan, batu hijau itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Sang petir terpukau dengan keindahan di depannya. I-pin membulatkan matanya, kaget karena surai hitamnya tergerai sempurna, gadis manis itu tidak tahu. Sosok dirinya dalam pantulan batu hijau di depannya menunjukkan pemandangan yang mempesona.

Dengan latar belakang langit biru yang mulai mencair senja, surai hitam yang berkilau dan dibelai langit. Sosok I-pin terlihat menawan dimata Lambo dan membuatnya seakan terhipnotis untuk terus menatapnya. I-pin mencoba merapikan surai hitamnya dengan menyisirnya pelan-pelan dengan jemari tangannya.

"Lambo kau iseng sekali," sungutnya namun Lambo yang tidak segera menjawab membuat I-pin menatapnya.

I-pin mengernyit pelan melihat Lambo yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah merah. Gadis manis itu menatapnya khawatir dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lambo kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lambo yang baru tersadar agak tersentak kaget, dia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah I-pin. "Aku baik-baik saja I-pin, ahahaha"

I-pin tidak mempercayai kata-kata Lambo, dimatanya Lambo terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. I-pin mendekat membuat Lambo tanpa sadar memundurkan badannya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya I-pin cemas.

"I-iya aku baik-baik saja."

Degup jantung Lambo kini mulai berpacu saat menyadari jarak antara wajahnya dengan I-pin semakin dekat. Lambo mencengkram kedua pundak I-pin dan berusaha menjauhkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja I-pin, sungguh!"

I-pin menatapnya dalam diam sebelum gadis itu menyibak poni Lambo dan mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Lambo. I-pin terpejam, Lambo membeku dan detik berikutnya wajah Lambo berubah merah padam. Remaja laki-laki itu dapat merasakan darahnya yang mendidih dan naik ke atas kepalanya.

"Badanmu panas Lambo," I-pin berujar lalu membuka matanya.

Mutiara hitam itu membulat penuh saat melihat Lambo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah merah dan nafasnya yang tersengal. "Lambo! Hei Lambo!" I-pin panik bukan main.

"Lambo!"

* * *

Hujan kini turun membasahi bumi, dengan langit yang menggelap. Namun tidak ada satupun petir yang berkilat di langit malam. I-pin duduk di samping ranjang putih dengan corak sapi, mutiara hitamnya menatap lekat sosok yang terbaring di sana. Sosok yang tengah tertidur sambil tersengal-sengal. Peluh terus saja turun dan membuat I-pin kembali menyekanya dengan handuk.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa bisa kamu tidak menyadari kondisi badanmu sendiri." Gerutu I-pin tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Lambo.

Manik hitam itu sejak tadi menyiratkan kecemasan di dalamnya. Lambo mengerang pelan membuat I-pin terlonjak dan menghampirinya.

"Lambo, kau sudah sadar?" panggil I-pin.

Perlahan batu hijau itu terbuka, Lambo menolehkan wajahnya menatap I-pin yang menghela nafas lega. "I-pin..."

"Aku di sini Lambo, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"I..I-pin..." Lambo menggerakan tangannya, seakan mencoba menggapai sesuatu. I-pin dengan sigap meraihnya dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku di sini Lambo."

Lambo terdiam, matanya terlihat sayu namun senyumnya kini mulai merekah. "Tanganmu dingin I-pin." Ujarnya pelan dengan suara parau.

"Dan tanganmu sangat panas Lambo." Balas I-pin dengan senyum lembut. Lambo tertawa pelan, lalu remaja bersurai hitam itu menarik tangan I-pin. Membawa gadis manis yang terkejut itu dalam pelukannya.

"La-Lambo apa yang kau Lakukan—" I-pin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Lambo yang justru semakin erat.

"Sebentar saja," Lambo berujar membuat I-pin terdiam. "Biarkan seperti ini... sebentar sa-ja..."

I-pin tersenyum tipis, pemilik surai hitam yang ia biarkan kuncir satu itu membalas pelukan Lambo. Dibelainya pelan surai hitam Lambo yang lebih berantakan daripada biasanya. Jemarinya yang lentik ini beralih pada wajah Lambo yang sangat merah dengan peluh yang masih setia keluar.

"Kau itu salah satu dari penjaga Tsuna-nii, kau itu harus kuat Lambo." Bisiknya pelan dengan senyum manis terukit di wajah I-pin.

Lambo yang semula terpejam mulai membuka matanya lagi, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal namun dia berusaha untuk beranjak duduk. I-pin yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan Lambo segera menyuruh Lambo untuk kembali tidur. Tapi Lambo berontak pelan, "Panas... tidak enak..." Lambo merengut dan berusaha melepaskan kancing bajunya.

"I-pin gantikan bajuku..." pinta Lambo, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memandang I-pin dengan wajah memelas.

I-pin tersentak, darahnya berdesir pelan dan rona merah hadir di wajahnya. "A-apa?"

"Gantikan bajuku, gantikan..." Lambo merengek layaknya anak kecil. I-pin menghela nafas pelan sebelum berjalan dan duduk di depan Lambo. Jemari lentiknya mulai melepaskan kancing piyama Lambo satu persatu.

Lambo dengan tenang menunggu I-pin menggantikan bajunya, manik hijaunya kini melekat erat pada I-pin. Entah karena demamnya atau apa, Lambo dapat merasakan pandangannya semakin berkunang-kunang saat menatap lekat I-pin yang terlihat serius. Lambo tersenyum tipis, dia selalu suka tatapan serius I-pin, sangat manis dimatanya.

Lambo meraih rambut hitam I-pin, mengelusnya pelan. I-pin yang menyadari Lambo tengah memainkan rambutnya berhenti melepaskan kancing dan menatap Lambo.

"Ada apa Lambo—"

"Aku selalu suka rambut panjangmu I-pin." Ujar Lambo dengan senyum lima jarinya. I-pin terdiam, rona merah kembali hadir di wajah putihnya.

"Terlihat lembut saat kau berjalan, terlihat berkilau membuatku ingin meraihnya." Lanjut Lambo, tatapannya terlihat teduh saat dia menatap mutiara hitam I-pin.

"Tapi kau itu seperti angin yang sulit ku tangkap."

Lambo menarik pelan rambut I-pin, membuat gadis manis itu tanpa sadar memajukan wajahnya. Lambo tersenyum tipis, dan hal itu membuat I-pin menyerengit karena ada bumbu sedih di senyum dan tatapan Lambo.

"Kau itu seperti angin yang selalu mengejar awan." Lambo kembali berujar. "Meninggalkan petir sendirian menatap punggung kecilmu dalam kesepian."

I-pin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Lambo, dan lagi sejak kapan remaja laki-laki di depannya ini bisa bersikap seperti itu?

"I-pin..." Lambo kembali berujar pelan. Kali ini remaja bersurai hitam itu menutup matanya dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada I-pin.

Dentuman lembut yang mulai menggila, I-pin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Dari dasar hatinya, gadis itu juga ingin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Karena itulah I-pin mengikuti hatinya, dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan hawa panas yang menerpa hidungnya. Perutnya terasa menggelitik membuatnya semakin larut dalam penantian.

"Suka..."

I-pin membuka kedua matanya saat satu kata itu ia dengar tepat di samping telinganya. Bisikan lembut seperti angin namun sekaligus seperti petir petama yang turun ke muka bumi. Lambo memeluk I-pin dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak I-pin. Matanya kembali terpejam namun senyum tetap terukir di sana.

"Aku menyukaimu I-pin, bukan sebagai saudara." Bisik Lambo pelan. I-pin mendengarkan dengan degup jantung yang terus saja berdetak cepat. "Karena kau seorang perempuan, I-pin."

Lambo menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap lekat mutiara I-pin, wajah gadis itu sudah merah padam sampai ke telinganya. Lambo terkekeh pelan, lalu mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium lembut bibir tipis I-pin.

"Suka, sangat suka." Lambo kembali berujar.

I-pin mengerjap beberapa kali, gadis manis itu menyentuh bibirnya yang telah dikecup lembut Lambo. I-pin menunduk malu, akhirnya dia sadar dengan desiran aneh ini. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang dulu pernah ia berikan pada kakaknya. Tapi kali ini perasaan ini berbeda, karena perasaan ini hanyalah untuk remaja laki-laki di depannya. Remaja cengeng dan suka seenaknya.

I-pin tersenyum manis dan lembut, "Aku juga Lambo, aku menyukaimu."

Lambo tertawa pelan mendengarnya, dia menarik I-pin dalam pelukannya. Dan membelai punggung mungil I-pin. "Tetaplah bersamaku I-pin."

I-pin membalas pelukan Lambo, di sandarkannya kepalanya pada dada bidang Lambo sebelum membalasnya, "Selamanya."

* * *

Esok harinya, langit terlihat begitu cerah dengan kicauan burung gereja. Lambo yang sudah sehat dari demamnya berlari riang menuju kamar seseorang. Dia membukanya keras dan menyibak selimut tebal di ranjang berwarna merah muda.

"I-pin mau sampai kapan kamu tidur?" sentak Lambo kesal.

"Uhuk... maaf Lambo aku tidak bisa masuk." Ujar I-pin dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya. Lambo yang semula marah kini menatapnya khawatir. Lambo berjongkok dan menatap I-pin cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kamu bisa terserang flu? Apa karena itu kau tidak pulang ke kontrakanmu?" Lambo menyerangnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

I-pin mengangguk pelan, "Iya dan lagi sepertinya aku ketularan karena ciuman kemarin." Ujarnya pelan dan sedetik berikutnya wajah I-pin semakin memerah begitu mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Lambo memiringkan kepalanya, "Ciuman? KAU CIUMAN?! Dengan siapa?!" seru Lambo tidak percaya dan wajahnya sudah terkejut bukan main.

I-pin menatapnya bingung sebelum tatapannya berubah dingin. "kau tidak ingat?" tanya I-pin dengan nada dingin. Lambo menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, "Ingat apa?"

I-pin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan tanpa basa basi langsung menghantamkannya pada kepala Lambo. Remaja bersurai hitam itu mengaduh kesakitan, dia mengusap kepala dan hidungnya yang membentur lantai.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

I-pin melengos tidak berniat menjawabnya. Jujur saja hatinya serasa mencelos saat menyadari Lambo tidak ingat dengan kejadian kemarin. Apa itu artinya Lambo juga tidak ingat kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya pada I-pin? Gadis bersurai hitam itu menunduk sedih, air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Lambo yang tengah mengelus hidungnya menyadari perubahan I-pin. Remaja bersurai hitam itu menyeringai tipis, sepertinya sifat Tsuna-nii dan Oni-nii sudah menggerogotinya. Lambo berdiri dari duduknya lalu meraih dagu I-pin. Tanpa banyak kata, Lambo mengecup bibir I-pin yang terhalang masker. Mutiara hitam I-pin membulat sempurna.

"Setelah kau sembuh, ayo kita pergi kencan." Lambo mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Wajah I-pin kini sudah sukses merah padam, diambilnya bantal dan melemparkannya pada Lambo.

"LAMBO!"

Lambo tertawa puas dan mencoba menghindari lemparan I-pin.

* * *

 **Fin...**

 **AN/ ada yang tahu arti dari panggilan 'Oni-Nii'? kalau di indonesiain jadi apa? xD**

 **Next Fic 'Bunga Matahari' (Hana x Ryohei)**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
